Notice
by Mirrankei
Summary: Post Journey's End; Martha decides she's had enough of playing second fiddle.


"I've put in my notice at UNIT," Martha announced without preamble.

Jack looked up from his seat at his desk, where he'd been tinkering with his vortex manipulator in an attempt to undo the Doctor's teleport block. Martha was watching him from the doorway, but she stepped to sit in the opposite chair once she had his attention.

Her words took a moment to sink in. When they did, Jack grinned. He hadn't said anything explicitly, yet, but ever since the three of them walked away from the TARDIS together, he'd been dropping hints to Mickey and Martha at every opportunity. Torchwood was shorthanded; the two of them were being _so useful_ when they volunteered with the repairs; they got along _so well_ with the rest of the team. Let's face it, they had exactly the qualifications Jack needed, and their personal history didn't hurt things either.

"That's great," he said. "To he honest, I've been hoping you might. We can get the paperwork drawn up real quick – though do you think you could still grab one of those UNIT hats on your way out? Ianto and I still haven't had a chance to –"

"Jack," Martha interrupted. She was shaking her head, partway between amused and sad. "I'm quitting UNIT. I'm not coming to work here."

"Oh," he said.

Martha smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry."

"No," Jack said, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, I'm sorry. I was just hoping..."

"I know you were," she said, smirking. "You're not as subtle as you think you are."

He smiled back, but his heart wasn't in it. "I can be subtle when I want to."

Neither spoke for a moment. Martha stared down at her hands, folded in her lap, and Jack seemed mesmerized by a spot in the grain of his wood desk.

"Are you sure?"

Martha glanced up again. "Yeah."

"Because we could really use you."

"Really?" Martha scoffed. Bitterly, to Jack's surprise. "Why don't you tell me exactly what it is you need."

"We need a doctor, Martha!" Jack said. He didn't understand what needed explaining. "And a tech expert, if Mickey feels like sticking around. We need people, good people – this place has been so lacking ever since Owen and Toshiko –"

"That's it," Martha said. "Right there. That's why I'm not staying."

Jack stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I've done all that before, Jack," Martha said. "I'm not putting myself through it again. I won't just be somebody's replacement." She paused, not meeting his eyes. "That's why I left the Doctor, Jack. I'm not Rose, and I was never going to live up to her memory. And he never once tried to say that, never told me I wasn't good enough, but I had to live with it, that look in his eyes every time he looked at me. I can't do that again." She looked up sternly. "I've been helping you for a week now, just putting things back together, cleaning up, fixing scrapes. But every time I do anything, I get that same look, from all three of you. 'That's not how Owen would have done it.' I can't live like that. Not any more."

Jack sat with his hands folded in front of his face, not saying anything. When Martha had finished, he waited a moment more before shutting his eyes. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Jack," said Martha.

"No, don't. You're right." He took a deep breath. Down below, he could hear the others; Mickey and Ianto were moving a table while Gwen shouted commands at them, most of them useless or jokes. All three were laughing, but it still all sounded hollow and empty to Jack's ears. "I think maybe the wound is still too fresh."

"Thank you," she said. "For understanding."

He smiled halfheartedly. "If you ever change your mind, though..."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "I'll know how to find you."

"There's always a place for you here, you know that."

"Maybe someday," she allowed. "If you actually need _me_."

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair, playing casual, as always. "So, what are you going to do then, Martha Jones? Go back home? Work in a hospital and be a proper doctor?"

Martha laughed slightly through her nose. "I think it's a little late for that now." She reclined as well, mirroring Jack. "No, I don't think I'm quite ready to settle down and be quiet yet. I thought, well, maybe I'd go traveling. See the world. The way it's meant to be."

She laughed, somewhat embarrassed. Jack just smiled sadly, reaching out across the table to hold her hand. She let him.

"You know, seeing Sarah Jane, and Rose I guess, how they just go out and find things on their own... I thought maybe I could do that. Just go and see what needs doing. Go freelance. It sounds like a nice life."

"It is," Jack agreed. He let go of her hand and looked over his shoulder, out the window and down at the three below, still struggling with a piece of large equipment. "Until you find something worth sticking around for."

Martha smiled at him. She reached across the table and gave his hand one last pat as she stood.

Jack watched her as she crossed the short distance to the door, buttoning her jacket as she went.

"When are you leaving?" he called, making her pause.

"Soon," she said. "Tonight, I think. I'd prefer to go before I can convince myself not to. I mean, there's always something worth staying for." She cut herself off, realizing her accidental echo of Jack's words. She smiled sheepishly. "But I think it's sometimes better to keep moving."

Jack cocked his head down towards the others. "What about him?"

She followed his gaze. "What, Mickey?" At Jack's expectant nod, Martha just scoffed. "I'm not his keeper. He can do whatever he wants. Although, if he does decide to stick around... don't treat him like that either, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Jack said, "But I don't really think he's gonna want to stick around."

"He seemed plenty excited to come here."

"That was a week ago. A lot can change in a week, you know."

Martha frowned thoughtfully, watching as Mickey fiddled with the insides of the device, grew frustrated, and kicked the machine, causing a large cloud of black smoke to poof up right into Gwen's face.

"But he came here to join Torchwood. That was his idea in the first place. It's got nothing to do with me."

Jack shrugged. "Plans change. Why don't you ask him?"

"Ask him what?" Martha said, utterly incredulous. "What his plans are? If he's joining Torchwood? How is it any of my business?"

"Ask him if he wants to go with you," Jack specified, looking rather amused. "I bet he says yes."

"But..." Martha stared down the window at Mickey, thinking hard.

"I think you're right," Jack said, staring downwards as well. "It's probably time I stopped living in the past. And given Mickey's associations with Rose and the Doctor..." He looked back at Martha. "Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you."

"He doesn't," Martha said. "Does he?"

Jack shrugged, smirking.

"He wouldn't. And, I mean, I wouldn't..." she stared down, clenching one fist as she watched him. "It's like I told you. I can't be second best any more."

Jack scoffed. "I don't think that's how he's looking at you. You aren't second best to anybody, Martha Jones. And Mickey Smith is not comparing you to Rose."

Martha didn't answer. She stared out of the window with a pensive look on her face.

"Just tell him you're leaving, on your way out. I bet he follows you. And I bet you're both better off for it."

"You know, for someone who claims he doesn't believe in traditional love, you're kind of a hopeless romantic."

Jack shrugged off the observation. He crossed the short distance between them to reach out and pull Martha into a hug, clinging to her one last time. "Go get 'em, Martha Jones," he said. Martha wondered if he meant the aliens or Mickey. "And if you ever change your mind, there's always a place for you here."

"I know," said Martha. She hugged him back, squeezing swiftly before letting go and stepping down the stairs with a backward glance.

At the bottom of the stairs, she paused and waved up at him. He watched as she turned away from him, walking over to where the other three had finally managed to get the thing upright. She tapped Mickey lightly on the shoulder to get his attention – barely hesitating at all beforehand. There was a quick conversation between all four. Martha gestured, Mickey frowned, Gwen gave her a passionate hug goodbye, and Ianto gave her a far more reserved one. Martha flashed a grin at them all before grabbing her bag from the couch and heading out the Hub door.

Gwen and Ianto got back to work, chatting amongst themselves, but Mickey stared, frowning, at the exit. After a short moment of staring, he suddenly jogged towards the exit after her, pausing only to grab his jacket off the back of a chair.

Gwen and Ianto barely looked up at the movement, sharing a quick glance and a small smirk when they did. Mickey was forced to wait for the heavy door to open itself, and he danced impatiently on his toes. Looking around, his eyes caught Jack's, still staring down to observe the action.

Jack returned his gaze, smiling slightly and giving a short nod. Mickey hesitated as the door rolled to a stop. Smiling shortly back, he flashed Jack a quick salute, and sprinted towards the lift after Martha.


End file.
